gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The.canadian.roadgeek
Welcome! Hi The.canadian.roadgeek -- we are excited to have The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I contribute to this? 77topaz (talk) 05:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's a map for the state layout! The overall shape may need to be a bit more stretched, but this is a basic map for the state layout! 77topaz (talk) 10:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :For sure! Though this wiki is different than other wiki sites in Wikia. This is mostly geofiction, and focuses on places rather than culture, films, politics, etc. And the cities are made in greater details than in other wikis as usually I "virtually" develop the land over the years by adding onto a map a little bit per day (I don't massively draw a city and just say people appear by magic. All 7.2 million of population we have right now are of works over about 6 years now). Then based on those I write an article on it. So just keep that in mind :] But if you contribute, you'll be the first contributing person lol (other than me). :By the way, nice draft! I didn't expect it to be this accurate! (Though I do have a hand-drawn version that is a little bit different, and I haven't got the time yet to draw a version on the computer)... The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 20:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Also, you should categorise all the pages, for example, by what state they're in. Because to eventually be eligible for a Spotlight, you'd need to have no uncategorised pages, and currently the only category seems to be "Articles with incomplete sections". 77topaz (talk) 22:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, I can start working on categorizing the articles. I just find it tedious since categorizing does not automatically start a category page for you. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 01:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmm... if you click on a category link, you'll be able to see what's in the category even if the actual category page isn't started yet. Also, I'm currently thinking of developing Periodic Table mainly (your current focus is Gravenhurst? (That's the wiki's name, after all)). 77topaz (talk) 10:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well initially it was meant to be a Gravenhurst Region thing, and then I had a thought of why don't I merge all the geofiction lands into one kingdom? And so that's why I changed the name of the wiki after, and added more content from other geofictions I have (despite the fact that even now, content from Gravenhurst Region is still dominating). ::: The Periodic Table Region was a wild idea I had about having an "autonomous country within a kingdom" shaped like a periodic table, and the country has been divided into counties / cities of their respective element names. And the larger the city, it would represent the more often the element has and the more importance it has. So Oxygen is nominally the largest city and the capital of the region. I had drawn a few maps already of the region, but feel free to add stuff! The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 04:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hmm... in several places it still says The Government of Gravenhurst Wiki. 77topaz (talk) 07:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's kind of hard to change the wiki name... I'll have to contact Wikia, but I'm too lazy to :D The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 13:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: What exactly are Periodic Table's oblasts? 77topaz (talk) 21:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Basically those are the element categories, like Alkali, Alkaline Earth, Transition Metals, etc., as seen here. I guess you can subdivide the country another way if this method of subdivision doesn't work out? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: There's multiple systems, though. Since there's a Metalloid oblast, I presume there will be a "Post-Transition Metal Oblast" and a "Other Non-Metal Oblast"? 77topaz (talk) 03:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I suppose so? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Okay. I asked because pnictogens and chalcogens are on that page as well, and they would overlap the metalloids, and leave an empty space at periods 13-14. 77topaz (talk) 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Wiki: The wiki is quite good, though there are numerous areas which haven't been filled out yet. Uploading the maps might also help, because the geography is partially confusing me. 77topaz (talk) 22:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) : Am working on the maps right now, cartography on a computer is more challenging for me than hand-drawn haha, so it might take a while. A lot of the red links I still don't really know what to write for them... I didn't wanna do one sentence per article like "(Article title) is a (blah)", put a stub template, then done. Right now I'm mostly expanding older articles, while trying to create one or two new ones every few days. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : There are many computer programs for cartography, including free ones. 77topaz (talk) 02:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm currently using Adobe Illustrator. Mostly it's useful in making simple maps of mostly straight lines. Once you get to background colours, curved lines, etc., it's out of my territory, haha. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Many of the articles are quite good length (few are tiny, and the infoboxes add to the size). Also, if the wiki gets over 200 articles, we would be able to get a spotlight from Wikia if the other requirements are completed (no uncategorized pages, edited skin, edited community messages, less than a fifth of pages under 300 bytes and 200 pages over 300 bytes). Additionally, if you want to twin Nobleton with Noble City, I suggest you mention it somewhere on Lovia, perhaps at the Pub forum. 77topaz (talk) 07:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, what is the size of a parcel, and are Periodic Table's municipalities square? 77topaz (talk) 07:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : Parcel is a ILN measure of about 100 km². I would assume the municipalities being square, but of course, you know how there is a dent in the top of the table? That's Lake Haldimond, so there would be some irregularities in the shoreline.. (can't expect completely straight shorelines! XD), and also the same for the Lanthanide - Actinide Island. And I think we only have 4 pages under 300 bytes right now. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 17:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Since we have more than 200 non-stub pages, less than a fifth under 300 bytes (stubs), and no uncategorized pages, IIRC, we only still need to edit the skin and community messages to be eligible for a Wikia Spotlight. @Parcel: Okay, the "grid" would be 10 km by 10 km? 77topaz (talk) 20:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, also, is Lake Haldimond connected to the sea at all, by straits or rivers? - are there straits at Hydrogen or Helium?? 77topaz (talk) 20:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Just created an article on Parcel... I'm not sure how to edit the skin, however, the current Monobook skin is a copy and a slight modification from Wikipedia as well as from Uncyclopedia. Lake Haldimond is the headwaters to the longest river of the kingdom - the Dawson River. Hydrogen and Helium are peninsulas, with Lake Haldimond to their north, and attached to land elsewhere. I'll try to get a map up soon, yeah I know it's been a long time, but hey, your map does a fairly accurate job in mapping the kingdom already! The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 22:29, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks! The community messages section is located here, and editing the skin could include uploading a background image (I think). 77topaz (talk) 00:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you upload your maps yet? 77topaz (talk) 20:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Haha, not yet, been a little busy lately so it's not very close to being done yet... :( The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 20:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Any progress? 77topaz (talk) 21:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Don't have a computer-made version but certainly a hand-drawn one.. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 02:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Scanning it would be an option. 77topaz (talk) 05:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Do you think you might do that? 77topaz (talk) 09:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hmm I might, still want to give computer-made version a try though... Meanwhile, you can still contribute maybe? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 20:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you manage to finish the maps? 77topaz (talk) 21:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 06:35, April 30, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay. Still have yet got a chance to finish and upload the maps, sorry bout that. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 04:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Okay. Do you have anything like a census of the parcels of Periodic Table, or is there no finalised data for that (yet)? 77topaz (talk) 12:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : ^Did you see this question? Also, is there any form of subdivision below the Parcel level (in Periodic Table), e.g. "neighbourhood" or "municipality" (it could be useful if I wanted to create a page for a specific parcel, with things like creating a map of the parcel, an index of places etc.)? 77topaz (talk) 09:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Sorry for the delay (again). Seems like I always miss the messages since there is so little community interactions here, after all, only I'm doing the editing so far. There's no really "census" for Periodic Table yet, as I haven't drawn the street maps for any of the cities. I have done it for a few cities but barely enough for a "proper" census like the ones conducted for Gravenhurst Region back in 2009-2010. As for the subdivisions, you can check out the Administrative divisions of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas which kind of illustrates the division structures for all autonomous countries, including Periodic Table. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 23:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Can I create pages for some of the parcels? I guess they'd have some sort of neighbourhoods, considering their geographical size. Also, with the Wikia skin, a textbox automatically pops up when someone edits your talk page (you must be using the Monobook skin?). 77topaz (talk) 06:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sure, if you want. A parcel is more of a municipality that have a size of 100 km². So each of the grid on the actual periodic table represent one parcel of area. Though of course, when I draw the maps, some of the more populous municipalities have areas bigger than a parcel through annexation and stuff like that. I'm using the Monobook skin since the templates and the articles are designed for this skin and looks better with this skin, and besides, it looks like Wikipedia that way :) The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 03:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 05:10, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Did you see the above message? Also, have you done the demographics/municipalities/censuses for all the regions yet? Specifically, the Regional Municipality of Long? Because, I think it might be interesting to have a city with an Indian or Southeast Asian population there, or in Torbury. 77topaz (talk) 22:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : Unfortunately, to finish the demographics/municipalities, it would take quite a long time, because each municipality has a map looking like this: http://gravenhurst.wikispaces.com/file/view/Lethbridge_-_Warshaw.jpg (This is a 2008 map for the City of Lethbridge, Gravenhurst). There is a significant number of south Asians, however, in the southern end of Torbury, in Otto Empire, in Mariana Trench Special Region, and in Northwest Territories. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 21:42, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :For which of the autonomous regions have you done municipal maps? Also, is there an Indian/Hindi population anywhere? And, isn't MTSR meant to be mainly Pacific (and what is its actual population)? 77topaz (talk) 06:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Also, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 03:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :^Did you see these two messages? 77topaz (talk) 05:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I have an idea for an Indian/Hindi city, perhaps in the Regional Municipality of Long. 77topaz (talk) 19:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ^Have you seen any of these above messages? 77topaz (talk) 23:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Can you see this? You haven't responded to any of my messages from February onward. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:11, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there, sorry for haven't replied your message for so so long (it's been like half a year)... Anyways, I still have not finished/started the maps, but feel free to start a small city in the Mariana Trench Special Region? The special regions currently are the ones that do not have detailed hand-drawn maps (all other autonomous countries I have already created the maps non-digitally)... Sorry for taking so long to reply, haven't checked this page for a long long time.. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello once again, long time no see! Is everything going well on this site? List of municipalities in the City of Watersauga looks nice, do you think you could create a similar page for the parcels of the Regional Municipality of Periodic Table? I think that would be useful. 77topaz (talk) 00:50, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, long time no talk indeed. Things have been going well, been drawing up more city maps and expanding many. Currently debating if we should rapidly fill up the red links with really simple content or focus on expanding current articles. What do you think? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 19:31, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it would probably be a good idea to create pages for some of the large-scale features which are still red links, such as many of the administrative divisions. 77topaz (talk) 04:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::So the current wiki-project would be to "blue" all the links in the template (or the main article). Prior to this, a census must be conducted for all the subdivisions, which will likely to take a little bit of time. I would have to find the various physical maps for each place to estimate the population. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 16:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi I'm not sure about this wiki. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 05:13, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hello there. What are you not sure about this wiki? The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 20:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::This wikination is too big. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I suppose so. Though this wiki is different from the others in that there are city maps drawn for all cities in the country. It is more focused on the geographic aspects rather than political/business/social aspects. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 15:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::All right then. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Where would the highest mountain of Periodic Table be? Perhaps in Osmium, as it has a central location and is the densest element? 77topaz (talk) 00:30, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :I would say Osmium sounds about right for the highest mountain in the region. (Naturally I don't have a map of the place, so the population is 0) The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 14:09, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::So do I. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just out of curiosity, what sort of paper do you use to make the maps? I'm thinking of making some of my own. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:47, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just regular paper. I make / hand draw city maps for each of the cities across the kingdom, and the maps are refreshed every once in a while (in magnitude of months or even years), with few streets and subdivisions added at a time (thus the cities grow/decline at a reasonable rate). Here is a map of Central Archemedes as of 2013 (I'm still working on a refreshed version) File:Central Archemedes map.jpg. Pink would correspond to residential zones, purple being commercial/offices, grey industrial, orange are large structures or high-rises. The.canadian.roadgeek (talk) 03:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC)